


bandage wrap

by nicolevixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad at feelings!Yaku, Band-Aids, Clumsy!Lev, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Pining, Pre-Relationship, but it’s barley there so not really angst, happy birthday Yaku!!, i think, i think that should be a given but still, ish, kenma and yams makes an appearance but since they say like 1 line each I’m not tagging them, verY MINOR I PROMISE NOTHING GRAPHIC I P R O M I S E, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolevixen/pseuds/nicolevixen
Summary: Lev tends to accidentally injure himself. Yaku starts carrying band-aids in his pocket.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 254





	bandage wrap

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [bandage wrap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577324) by [NotyourLucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy)



> was noONE GOING TO TELL ME IT WAS YAKU’S B-DAY TODAY? OR WAS I SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT LATE AFTERNOON FROM AN INSTAGRAM POST? 
> 
> I wrote this during while literally being in the middle of watching the anime. Never intended to finish it tbh, but it was Yaku’s b-day so

He starts to notice one day when Lev arrives to practice 20 minutes late.

  
  


Yaku, naturally, is furious at his tardiness (the boy’s already bad enough at volleyball, what would him being late do for them at all?). He’s about to march over and give the first year an earful, before realizing that he was _limping._

  
  


All anger instantly evaporates and is replaced but overwhelmingconcern. He watches Lev walk towards one of the benches, before sitting down and absentmindedly poking at his knees. One look at his knees told Yaku that Lev had probably scratched them up. 

  
  


He looks back towards the practice match going on and notices that he wouldn’t be rotated on for a while. He instantly rushes over and grabs the first-aid kit to help the boy. Even if he’s not particularly fond of Lev in the slightest, he was still part of the team (and he wasn’t Kuroo) so his conscience wasn’t going to let him sit around and do nothing. Still vaguely annoyed, he stormed over to Lev to see the damage. 

  
  


Lev notices his approach and opens his mouth to presumably apologize, but Yaku’s face must have looked pretty damn scary because Lev closes his mouth and he pales.

  
  


Now that Yaku was closer, he could make out dirt and mud smeared around the wound. He cringed and popped open the first-aid kit, rummaging around for a bottle of rubbing alcohol. When he finds it, he grabs some cotton balls and practically drowns them in the liquid. 

  
  


“Yaku-san, I’m sorry for—“ Lev tries to speak but is cut off when Yaku harshly presses the soaked cotton balls onto his wound. He hisses and tries to pull away. 

  
  


Yaku smacked his leg with his free hand and continued cleaning the dirt away from the wound, “Shut up and stop moving.”

  
  


“But it hurts—“

  
  


“I know!” Yaku growled under his breath. He grabs another cotton ball and moves on to Lev’s other knee, “Stop being a baby. It’s not like I can control the pain or something.” 

  
  


Lev falls silent as Yaku continues cleaning the wound. Once all the dirt was cleaned off, he notices the scratches weren’t particularly large. He could probably cover them with a few band-aids. He pushes the filthy cotton balls to the side of the bench and pulls out a pack of bandages, firmly sticking some onto Lev’s knees.

  
  


“And… there,” Yaku mutters as he smooths out the last band-aid, “That should be good for now.” 

  
  


He looks up at Lev, who has been uncharacteristically silent the whole time. The boy’s face is no longer pale, but rather coloured in comparison to his usual complexion and he has an almost bewildered expression on his face as he stares at Yaku. 

  
  


Yaku squints at him, “What are you looking at? Also, shouldn’t I be getting a ‘thank you’ for patching up your stupid cuts?” 

  
  


Lev blinks at him for second, and as if he had just came back to life, shakes his head quickly, before turning his attention back to Yaku, “Thank you, Yaku-san! And I’m sorry for being late—“

  
  


“You said that already. I don’t care.” He puts the band-aids back into the kit and neatens it up, before shutting it and placing it on the bench, “What happened?”

  
  


“Well, I was walking to school and I heard a cat!” He starts, reverting back to his usual cheery self, “And so I wanted to see it!”

  
  


Yaku stares. If his (read: lack of) volleyball skills weren’t the reason he was accepted on the team, Yaku supposed his weird love of cats could be so. “A cat,” He says blankly. 

  
  


Lev beams at him just so bright and pure, and Yaku _almost_ feels bad for insulting him in his head a second ago, “Yes, Yaku-san! A cat! So I went to go look for it and it saw it was stuck in a tree.”

  
  


“A… tree.”

  
  


“Yes, and it was meowing to get back down onto the ground. You see, it was on a pretty high branch and I was worried that if it jumped down it would hurt itself.” As the story continued, a sheepish smile slowly edged it’s way onto Lev’s face.

  
  


Yaku has a pretty good idea of what happened next and he laughed, a combination of amused and exasperated, “You didn’t.” 

  
  


Lev nods earnestly, “I thought I could reach the cat ‘cause I’m tall, right? So I jumped and grabbed it! But I slipped on some mud and ended up awkwardly tumbling onto my stomach and hurting my knees.” 

  
  


Yaku snickered, “And the cat?” 

  
  


“I held it in front of me so it was safe when I fell,” Lev grins, “and when it squirmed out of my hands, it licked my face and ran away! It licked me! It was so cute!” He smiles so brightly and _genuinely_ at Yaku can’t help but think that maybe he had the wrong impression on Lev’s kindness. It was so sweet and pure, and that alone made Yaku respect him just a little more.

  
  


A whistle blows and Yaku scurries back onto the court with Lev’s overbearing thanks for both cleaning his wounds _and_ listening to his story following behind him. 

  
  


**———————**

  
  


The next week, Lev walks into practice with two torn up palms. He holds his hands awkwardly in front of him, making sure not to let the wounds make contact with anything.

  
  


Yaku’s already making a beeline to the first-aid kit _(again)_ while Kuroo whistles at the first year, “Yikes. Don’t tell me you're getting into fights now, Lev,” He teases.

  
  


Lev blanks, “Of course not!” He protests frantically, waving his hands around and almost smacking Yaku in the head, “I wouldn’t! I promise, Kuroo-senpai! I just tripped on the sidewalk!”

  
  


“Stop waving your hands, stupid!” Yaku yells, dropping the first-aid kit onto the bench. He grabbed Lev’s wrists and inspected his palms (he winced at the small bits of sand and the small droplets of blood starting to form) before flicking them away, “Lets go wash your hands first, then I’ll bandage them,” He muttered, grabbing the band-aids from the first-aid kit (he notices that they’re running out and makes a reminder to tell Coach about it) and heading towards the changing rooms.

  
  


Lev’s eyes brightened and he nodded, running after Yaku, his hands dangling awkwardly at his sides as he ran.

  
  


Kuroo coughed, “Mama cat,” He said, not-so-subtly. 

  
  


Right before entering the changing rooms, Yaku picks up a stray volleyball on the ground and throws it at Kuroo’s head.

  
  


**———————**

  
  


From then on, Yaku becomes more observant on how often Lev tends to injure himself. At some point, he had given up on running to get the first-aid kit and rather opted to leave the kit on the bench. 

  
  


However, Lev doesn’t just injure himself only during volleyball practice. 

  
  


From bruises from accidentally crashing to desks, multiple paper cuts from homework sheets or textbooks, and scratches from falling onto the concrete ground with his tall, clumsy legs, Yaku notices that Lev is actually _extremely_ accident prone. 

  
  


He goes to the store and buys a large pack of band-aids after Lev’s fourth paper cut in a week and keeps them in his pocket from then on.

  
  


**———————**

  
  


Practice ends early after Kenma refuses to move after an hour of consecutive receiving drills. He and Lev had collapsed onto the ground, swimming in their respective pools of sweat and refusing to stand up until practice finished. In the end, despite Kuroo’s coaxing and (probably faux) promises of ice cream, Kenma and Lev had won and Kuroo was forced to end practice early with their starting setter laying stubbornly on the ground. 

  
  


As the gym was quickly cleaned and the net taken down, the last remaining four got ready to leave. Kenma had instantly flagged down Kuroo and practically leapt onto his back, playing his video game all of the while. Lev quickly tossed his stuff into his gym bag and zipped it up. 

  
  


Yaku slung his bag over his shoulder and inclined his head, “Ready to go?” He asked the rest. 

  
  


“Of course, Mama Cat,” Kuroo smirked, adjusting to Kenma’s weight. The setter looked unperturbed as he continued to click away at combos in his game. The screen flashed a bright red and Kenma sighed.

  
  


Yaku snarled, “I can and _will_ deck you if you call me that.” 

  
  


The walk back was fairly silent with Kuroo and Kenma chatting quietly to each other in the front while Yaku and Lev trailed at the back. The awkwardness was getting a bit unbearable.

  
  


“So,” Lev cuts in (because Yaku isn’t sure if that boy has any sort of social awareness), “What did you think of my receives today, Yaku-san? Am I getting better?” He asks, bunching his bandaged hands into fists, “I _feel_ as if I’m getting better!”

  
  


Yaku scrunches up his nose, “They would’ve been better if you hadn't chickened out and gave up.” 

  
  


“So is that a yes or a no?” Lev tilts his head, a bit like a puppy (and Yaku _does not_ find that cute, because he does not find Lev _cute_ of all things), “I really want to know from you, Yaku-san! Because I really—“ 

  
  


A crack on the pavement stops Lev’s words as he trips and falls over. 

  
  


The three of them freeze (two of them really, as Kenma seemed to be fast asleep on Kuroo’s back) as Lev scoots and sits back up on his butt. The scab on his knee from the injury he had gotten a week ago reopens and starts to bleed again. 

  
  


Instantly, Yaku is at his side, pulling the pack of band-aids out of his pocket and taking one out, “Damn it, Lev! Are you okay? Stop being so clumsy,” He mutters somewhat worriedly, his nimble fingers easily pulling open the bandage’s packaging.

  
  


He pulls his water bottle out of his bag and pours a bit of water on the cut, washing away the blood, before sticking the band-aid on, “If you want to be the Ace of the team, you can’t keep injuring yourself.” 

  
  


“Since when have you kept band-aids on you?” Kuroo asks, taking in the harsh-looking yet gentle way Yaku stuck the band-aid on Lev’s knee. He smirks because “ _oh ho ho~” he knows._

  
  


Yaku clearly doesn’t, as he doesn’t even dignify Kuroo with an answer. He helps Lev up (which looks really silly considering their not-so-modest height difference) and asks him if he was okay again.

  
  


“I’m just going to go,” Kuroo grins, his eyes flitting between the two, “Later.” He turns around and walks away.

  
  


“Yaku-san…” Lev starts, looking overly touched for a reason Yaku can’t comprehend, “Did you start carrying around band-aids because of me? Because I get hurt so often?” 

  
  


And _oh,_ now Yaku can understand why Lev looked so flattered. Yaku’s face flushes, but he can’t exactly _deny it_ because he supposed he did get the band-aids for Lev. 

  
  


When the _hell_ did Yaku become so _fond_ of this idiot?

  
  


“Why?” He snaps, “What is it to you?”

  
  


Lev actually beams _again_ (and it’s a bit like a ray of sunshine in Yaku’s opinion), “Because if so, thank you Yaku. For caring about me,” He says so sincerely, folding his hands in front of him. 

  
  


And _hell no,_ Yaku is _not_ going to allow this sort of _mush._

  
  


“W-Well, no,” He dismissed, turning his nose into the air and looking away, “They’re not all just for you, so stop being so self-centered. They’re also for our other teammates when they get hurt. It’s just that you get injured more than they do,” He bristles, his face flushing darker. 

  
  


He prays Lev doesn’t bring his blush up, because he really doesn’t want to kick an already injured boy.

  
  


Lev, the _actual idiot,_ actually seems to _believe_ his flimsy excuse (Yaku suddenly isn’t sure if that was a good thing or not) and frowns, “Oh. That makes sense.” He’s suddenly much more sullen and Yaku gets a vivid flashback to Fukurōdani’s Ace. 

  
  


He subtly wrings his hands, guilt overflowing like a broken dam (which, is very annoying), “Er, your receives weren’t terribly horrible today,” He said in a _(absolutely horrible)_ last ditch effort to not taint his conscience with guilt from upsetting a perfectly kind and innocent boy. It’s not a complete bold-faced lie. Lev _was_ doing better from when he first started playing. 

  
  


It works as a charm because Lev instantly brightens up, “You really think so? Thank you, Yaku-san, that’s so kind of you to say!” He chirps.

  
  


“Don’t say things like that!” Yaku flushes, hiding his face, “But.. It’s nothing. Just keep getting better or something,” he mutters. 

  
  


“I will! I’ll work super hard to become Nekoma’s Ace!” 

  
  


(And the topic of band-aids and injuries is quickly forgotten as Lev rambles about volleyball and how great he’ll eventually be.)

  
  


**———————**

  
  


Training camp is supposed to be fun. 

  
  


That is what Yaku thinks after the eight ball whirled past his face, threatening to knock his teeth out. 

  
  


And it’s only _serving drills._ And _he’s_ _not even standing on the court, but rather on the sidelines observing the serves._

  
  


He sighs. At least the day couldn’t get worse.

  
  


He’s immediately proven wrong however, when Lev tries to run across the large gym and gets hit straight in the forehead with a volleyball serve _(and it was just a jump float serve? How was that guy just so unlucky on top of being so clumsy?)._

  
  


Yaku is up quicker than Kuroo to grab a slightly dazed Lev by the wrist and drag him back to the benches. The ball had torn a bit of skin on Lev’s forehead and it was already starting to bleed, just a little.

  
  


Lev stood upright, still looking a bit dazed from the impact of the ball. Yaku worries that he may have a concussion. Still, that can come later, as stopping the bleeding and patching up the wound was the most important thing at the moment. He pulls a band-aid out of his pocket.

  
  


And as much as Yaku _hated_ to admit it, he couldn’t reach up anywhere close to Lev’s (the goddamn _skyscraper)_ forehead. 

  
  


Swallowing all his pride, Yaku muttered under his breath, “Bend down.” 

  
  


Lev’s eyes swirled to him and he raised a brow, “Huh?” He asked, “What did you say?” 

  
  


Yaku gritted his teeth together. No way in _hell_ was he going to repeat such an embarrassing request in such a way, “Bend down!” He seethed, roughly elbowing the first year in the stomach (and _maybe_ he shouldn’t be elbowing people with a possible concussion, but he _was_ mad). It had the wanted effect though, as Lev doubled over low enough for Yaku to grab his shoulder and stick the band-aid onto his forehead. 

  
  


He forced Lev to sit down on the bench just as a freckled boy from Karasuno ran up to them, basically bursting out multiple apologies. Yaku had half a mind to kick the brunette for hitting Lev, but restrained himself at the last second. It probably was an accident. And he supposed they weren’t trying to sabotage their team since they aimed for Lev of all people, who technically wasn’t all that useful.

  
  


(He would’ve said that last sentence easily to anyone a month ago, but now, it just feels off.)

  
  


Kuroo eventually arrives with a first-aid kit, blinking in almost comical confusion upon seeing a band-aid already plastered on Lev’s forehead.

  
  


“Captain!” Lev said, still strangely grasping at his stomach, “Can I go back to playing?” He put on one of his most innocent smiles, but Kuroo gave one flick to his band-aid and he flinched. 

  
  


“Well, it is practice time...” Kuroo starts, but is silenced when Yaku sends him a look. A very specific _“you’re the goddamn captain, so start acting responsible like one”_ look. He sighs, “Sorry buddy. But you did get hit in the head, so we have to get you checked out.”

  
  


“But it was just a jump float—!” 

  
  


“No buts,” Kuroo said sternly, the facade quickly slipping as he snickered into his hand. Yaku rolled his eyes at his captain’s immaturity. 

  
  


Lev pouts, a dejected look that made Yaku feel _a little_ bad for him. Just a little. Because Yaku was a perfectly functional human being with emotions. 

  
  


“Well, hey,” Kuroo smirked, “We match now.” 

  
  


Lev perked up ever so slightly, “Match?”

  
  


Kuroo pulled back his spiky bangs to reveal a bright pink _Hello Kitty_ band-aid (Yaku hid his laugh. He’d bet anything Kenma had given him that band-aid) placed strategically under his hair, just out of sight because of his bangs

  
  


“Yeah, we match!” Kuroo’s eyes brightened slightly and he pulled out his phone, holding it in front of him, “Lev, c’mon, we gotta take a selfie of this.” He moved in closer to the two. Only Lev and Kuroo stood in the frame, while Yaku awkwardly stayed squished between them, too small to fit in the picture. 

  
  


Kuroo smirks in his cunning yet charming way at the camera, while Lev smiles brightly, his eyes closed (and Yaku _does not_ find that cute at all, damn it). 

  
  


Yaku shuffles around a little, a small scowl on his face, “Hey, I’m not in the frame,” He points out. Pushing his dignity aside, he tries standing on his toes, but that proves fruitless as he still couldn’t fit into the photo.

  
  


“Sorry, Yaku,” Kuroo sniggered and Yaku already feels that he was going to be insulted, “Tall people only for this one.” 

  
  


Lev throws back his head and gives a short, breathy laugh, “Maybe I can pick you up!” He exclaims and Yaku would have definitely kicked him if one; he wasn’t being completely and utterly genuine, and two; he wasn’t already possibly concussed (but really, that never stopped him before).

  
  


“Or maybe,” Lev continues, his emerald eyes still sparkling in the gym’s fluorescent lights, “You can stand on my feet, and just maybe you’d be tall enough!” 

  
  


Kuroo cackles loudly, grasping onto a befuddled Lev’s shoulder just to stay upright. 

  
  


(Yaku repeatedly kicks Kuroo in the shin until he’s certain they’ll bruise the next day.)

  
  


**———————**

  
  


Lev continues to injure himself from then on, and Yaku is always there with a band-aid at the ready.

  
  


Even as he got multiple paper cuts from homework sheets or textbooks, Yaku is there with the right amount of band-aids to patch him up. And every time Lev scratches himself from falling onto concrete and grass grounds, Yaku’s always there to offer him help. 

  
  


It goes like that for weeks. Lev being clumsy and hurting himself, and Yaku being there to assist. 

  
  


Kuroo once jokes with him that Lev’s hurting himself just to get Yaku’s attention. He laughs forcefully, but knows that it isn’t true. Lev’s just naturally clumsy. 

  
  


(Yet for some reason, Yaku’s heart hurts all the same.)

  
  


**———————**

  
  


“Am I done _now?”_ Lev whines as the volleyball pathetically bounces off his arms and hits the wall behind him. Yaku frowns, but relents. He supposes that receive practice could end early, as Lev’s receives seemed to be getting worse as more time passed. They were almost as bad as when the boy first started playing. 

  
  


“Yeah, I guess.” Yaku shrugs, rolling his shoulders. He winces as he hears a popping sound, “Clean up, will you?”

  
  


The gym falls silent as the two pick up the scattered volleyballs and take down the net. Just as Lev was rolling the volleyball cart back into the storage room, he lets out a yelp of pain and his hand darts away from the cart. 

  
  


Yaku is immediately at his side and takes Lev’s hand in his, “What did you do? Are you okay?” He frets, examining the clean slit on Lev’s index finger that was starting to bleed.

  
  


“How did you even hurt yourself this way? How are you just so unlucky?” He mummers. He drops Lev’s hand and looks into his pocket. Luckily for them, there’s a single band-aid left. 

  
  


Lev watches with flushed cheeks and an awestruck expression as Yaku gently takes his hand again and carefully wraps the band-aid around his finger. The libero then darts away from Lev to inspect the cart. 

  
  


“There’s a stray wire here? That’s definitely not safe…” he ponders out loud, looping the wire around so it wouldn’t hurt anyone else, “That should be good…”

  
  


There’s a warm hand on his shoulder suddenly and Yaku turns around, naturally suspicious, “What now?” 

  
  


Lev’s hand gently moves from his shoulder and onto his wrists, before _leaning forwards_ to be eye levelled with Yaku (and that’s one thing he hates more than being called short. People visibly adjusting in front of him to see eye to eye, that is). 

  
  


He’s about to yell at Lev, before there’s the feeling of warm lips on his forehead. 

  
  


Yaku’s breath hitched. 

  
  


The kiss lingers just a second before Lev pulls away, “Thank you, Yaku-sa… Yaku. Or Morisuke,” He muttered lowly, his breath blowing into his hair and ruffling it slightly, “I know you said the band-aids weren’t for me, but I can’t help but think so, even if that’s selfish of me.” 

  
  


Lev stands up again and smiles at him. Awkward, kind and just so _Lev._ The first year grabs his bag and continues to push the cart into the storage, before exiting the gym with Yaku’s band-aid still wrapped firmly around his finger. 

  
  


Yaku stands alone in the much too large gym and thinks that the first thing he should do is go buy more band-aids from the store. 

  
  


**———————**

  
  


(Things stay the same, yet so different. Lev continues to fall and Yaku continues to be there to help him up, one band-aid at a time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yaku, when Lev kissed him: adjaksoa what the fuc—
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I just love these two so much my heart—
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nicole-vixen.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anyways, Happy Birthday Yaku 🥺 Sorry I didn’t know until late
> 
> EDIT: I hope I got their personalities right considering how little screen time they get. I’ll probably be back to edit and add another note tmr morning. I need to sleep haha


End file.
